Jeff x Slenderman Date
by xxdarknekoxx
Summary: JEff the Killer and Slenderman go on a date. I didn't know what section to put this in since there's no creepypasta section so I stuck it in crossovers since it's two different creepypastas? Idk if you know a better section to use that'd be cool if you'd let me know (: Rated T because there's some innapropriate stuff at the end but it's not detailed at ALL so it should be fine
1. Chapter 1

Jeff the Killer stared at his reflection thinking that was a stupid idea to cut my face like this but he couldn't really do anything about that.

Either way at least he looked creepy. But he wanted to look nice for his date.

He stared at his reflection some more and slicked his hair back and thought about wearing like a rose on his tux or something but he thought that was too prom-y.

Then he sprayed himself with colone and to make himself smell nice. Then he suddenly heard a knock at the door!

OH my god is already time? I've been staring too much at my face!

He quickly rushed out of the bathroom and threw himself at his door, pausing to smooth his hair back again and fix his tux a little, then he turned the doorknob.

"Slendy!" He exclaimed. "You're here already!"

Slenderman stared down at him from the darkness on his porch.

"I am always very punctual." He replied, his voice monotonous and seemingly coming from nowhere.

A tentacle slid out from behind his back holding a boqay of roses and other pretty flowers. Jeff took them from him, blushing.

"So, are you ready to depart and go obtain food?" Slenderman asked.

Jeff nodded, putting his boquay in a vase on a table by the door.

"Thanks so much for the flowers by the way." Jeff said as he closed the door behind them. They started walking to Slenderman's car.

"Of course. That is date etiquette." Slenderman replied.

Jeff smiled, even though he was sort of always smiling. He looked up at Slenderman who looked so big and intimidating. He admired him so much. It had been such a shock when Slenderman had asked him out...Jeff had only been dreaming of it since they'd met.

Slenderman opened one of the doors and Jeff clambered into the passenger seat while Slenderman went around the car and got into the driver seat. Jeff watched wondering how Slenderman could even fit in the car...

Slenderman opened the sunroof and stuck his upper body out of it, using his tentacles to grip the steering wheel.

"Oh so THAT'S how!" Jeff exclaimed, laughing a little.

Slenderman glanced down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was wondering how you'd drive the car...You're way too big for it after all!"

Slenderman seemed a little embarrassed and didn't say anything, starting the car with a third tentacle. The two then drove away and as they did Jeff looked up at his date, smiling, and turned the radio on. I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace was on and the two listened while they drove. Then they pulled up to the restaraunt after a while. It was called the Creepypasta Cafe even though it wasn't just a cafe it was a restaraunt for all creepypastas. The guy at the podium thing at the front of the restaraunt was Hoody and he said "Hello do you have reservations?"

"Of course." Said Slenderman. "For Slenderman and Jeff the Killer, a table for two."

Hoody nodded and led them to their table, which was a booth in a rather lonesome part of the restaraunt. They waited for their waiter to get there and made small talk until finally their waiter came up. Masky was the waiter and he said, "Hi may I take your order?"

"Yes, I will have a glass of water and some small children please." Said Slenderman.

"I'll have a glass of blood and some pomegranate pancakes." Said Jeff.

"Sorry sir but we don't serve breakfast at this hour." Said Masky.

"Oh. What do you have with pomegrantes then?" Said JEff.

"Um we have some pomegranate steak." He said.

"I'll have that."

"Okay Jeff, I mean sir," Masky said because he was supposed to call him sir for professional reasons even though he knew Jeff.

Jeff laughed. "Thanks Masky, I mean...waiter...guy."

Masky stared for a moment and then said, "I'll be back with your orders soon."

Then he left and Jeff looked back at Slenderman.

"Your suit looks very nice tonight." JEff said blushing.

"I always wear this suit." Said Slenderman.

"Oh. Right." Said Jeff, scratching nervbously at the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Masky came back with their food and told them to enjoy their meal, and Slenderman immediately grabbed the cage full of small children and the children vanished leaving nothing but an empty, sudenly rusty cage.

Jeff watched interested while biting at his steak. Slenderman then brought the glass of water up to his face and sort of splashed it onto himself, and the water was absorbed into his face.

"Weird." Jeff commented.

Slenderman put the glass down and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering how you'd drink and stuff with no face. It's weird." Jeff replied.

Slenderman didn't say anything but looked embarrassed again. Jeff cursed internally why did he keep embarrassing Slendy like that? He was being so rude.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you or anything." Jeff replied.

"It's fine."

After a while Jeff said, "So are you having a nice time?"

"I am indifferent toward the date we are having." Slenderman replied. Jeff frowned.

"Uh...oh. Okay."

The rest of the date was incredibly awkward and largely filled with silence. They shared a dessert which Slenderman ate weirdly and paid the bill, then they left. Slenderman drove him home and when Jeff got out, Jeff rubbed his arm nervously.

"...Sorry I messed up the date." Jeff said.

When Slenderman didn't say anything, he turned around to walk back into his home, and bumped into Slenderman, who had appeared in front of him.

"Huh?" Jeff said.

It was quiet for a moment and then Slenderman spoke.

"Do not be sorry...it was my fault. Truth be told I was nervous, more nervous than I've ever felt...in fact I can't think of a time where I've been nervous. I guess I messed it up...I apologize." Slenderman admitted, looking down. Jeff chuckled.

"This whole time I thought I was boring you! I was nervous too, don't worry about it...I still liked being around you, anyway." Jeff replied.

Slenderman looked up at him, peering into his eyes.

"I...I enjoyed being in your presence as well." Slendrman replied.

Jeff tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm...I'm glad...to be honest I was thinking you must have hated being on the date especially since you said you were indifferent..."

"I was indifferent...about the date. Not about you. Being around you makes me...happy, I think." Slenderman replied. Jeff blushed furiously, his face reddening beneath the creepy white glow.

"I...Being around you makes me happy too..."

They stared at each other for a moment and thenb Slenderman leaned down and pressed his face to Jeff's, something akin to a kiss eeven though Slendermna didn't have lips. Jeff blushed even harder if that was even possible and he wrapped his arms around Slenderman's spindly neck, pressing his lips to the smooth skin of Slenderman's face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was sort of like kissing a leather couch cusion but Jeff was enjoying himself as he pressed his mouth to the area where Slenderman's mouth would be if he had one. Suddenly the skin there ripped open and there was a tentacle-like tongue inside of the torn open hole and it slipped into Jeff's mouth dancing with Jeff's tongue and peeking sometimes out of the corners where Jeff's mouth was cut open.

Suddenly they appearaed in Jeff's house and then they did the do, it was pretty smexy and then afterward Slenderman's suit appeared on his body again and he lughed a little saying,

"Splendorman would be thrilled if he knew I could even feel happiness." Slenderman replied. "But don't you tell him, I don't need to hear any of that from him."

Jeff laughed. "I won't."

He looked up at Slenderman whose tentacles were writhing about like happy inflatable tube men things and he chuckled a little.

"What?" Slenderman asked.

"You're just so cute!"

Slenderman shook his head and Jeff imagined that if he had eyes he would've rolled them and if he had a mouth he'd be smirking.

Slenderman bent down and Jeff gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Do you...want to go out again?"

Slenderman looked at him. "...Yes. Maybe this time we can try not to be so awkward."

Jeff giggled. "Ok!"

The end


End file.
